Cosplay?
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Apa jadinya Chara Hetalia COSPLAY? Chapter 1: VOCALOID
1. Chapter 1

**Tanganku gatal, hatiku galau….. karena GA BIKIN FIC! DERITA KELAS 3 AAAAA DDD"X . Cuma bisa jadi reader dan ini fic terakhir sebelum vacum cleaner /salah .**

**Oh iya, Fic ini bakal banyak diambil dari kisah nyata(#whut) tergantung juga sih =w= .**

**Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia the World Series © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Cosplay? © ViraYuuki**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Nista, Abal, OOC, OOT, OON(?)**

**Special Warning(?)**

**YAOI aka Boys Love**

**Rate T untuk jaga-jaga**

Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bukan, rapat kali ini TETAP seperti rapat sebelum-sebelumnya. Francis TETAP bermesum ria, Arthur TETAP memberi sumpah serapah pada ehemsemenyaehem, Alfred Cuma bisa nyengir kuda sambil memakan Hamburger nya tercinta. Feliciano dan Yao yang tiba-tiba akrab (karena Yao sedang menjadi sales dadakan), Ivan TETAP mengintimidasi ketiga bawahannya yang kemudian berlari karena mendengar suara Natalia, "Niisan, kekkon kekkon kekkon" , Austria TETAP dengan bangganya dan dengan NYOLOT nya mengatakan bahwa mbah nya musik, Ludwig Van Beethoven berasal dari Austria yang kemudian langsung disangkal sang Nazi perkasa kita, Ludwig, dengan sabar menjelaskan bahwa Beethoven dari negaranya. Elizaveta masih sibuk potret sana-sini (sukses mendapatkan foto USUK, DenNor, SuFin, RoChu, dan kawan-kawan), Heracless TETAP tertidur bersama kucing-kucingnya yang imut-imut, dan Matthew TETAP pundung karena tidak dianggap.

"MORNING!" Sang fudanshi personifikasi negara Indonesia dengan semangat '98 nya sukses merusak pintu ruang rapat, dan seketika para makhluk-makhluk penghuni ruangan tersebut menatap jagoan(?) kita dengan tatapan 'Siapa elu?' .

"KALO ELU PADA NATEP GUE KAYA GITU LAGI, GUE SANTET KALIAN SEMUA!"

Oke, kita bisa lihat Arthur dengan tidak elitnya berpelukan ketakutan dengan Alexander yang tetap berusaha cool karena mendengar kata 'santet'. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan tukang santet paling maknyus sejagat raya. Mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya diputus uke karena santet mujarabnya? Tinggal hubungi 08xxxxxxxxxx .

"Fajar, bisakah anda mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk? Kita sedang rapat" Ucap dingin sang Swedian, Berwald yang entah kenapa mendadak bijak.

"He? Memang kalian rapat gitu? Emang hasil rapat kalian selama ini apa?" Fajar—sang personifikasi Indonesia menyunggingkan senyum mengejeknya. Yang berada di ruangan itu langsung merutuki diri mereka sendiri, apa yang harus mereka jawab.

"Karena HERO disini, jadi semua masalah pasti terselesaikan!"

"Emang selama ini elu ngapain buat bantu kita-kita hah?" Sindir Arthur

"Keh! Mending kalian libur sekarang. Gue mau ngajak kalian ke acara di rumah gue" Sambar Fajar, "Kiku sebagai sponsor utama loh" Lanjutnya. Elizaveta langsung mengangkat tangannya, setuju dan ikut. Heracless langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan loyo menuju Fajar, "Kiku-chan…dimana…?"

"Di rumah gue, elu ikut dah!" Fajar dengan semangatnya menarik-narik lengan Heracless.

"Emang *munch* acara *munch* apa?" Tanya Antonio tidak jelas karena Ia sedang memakan tomat

"JREEEEENGG!" Fajar mengangkat sebuah pamflet tinggi-tinggi.

"Co-cosplay?" Kata mereke bersamaan

"Kufufufufu, kalian pasti tau lah"

"GUE PASTI IKUT!" Semangat Elizaveta

"Sepertinya seru,da"

"GUE OGAH!" Teriak sisanya bersamaan

"Ikut atau kusantet" ancamku Fajar dengan membawa sebuah boneka jerami dan sebuah paku(?) yang Ia putar-putar kan .

"Aku setuju, da. Become one with me, da?"

"NAJIS!"

"Baiklah, kalian siap-siap. Kalian ke rumahku!"

**TBC, BERSUMBANG, TSUZUKU**

**Bikin fic tentang cosplay gara…..VI KANGEN ANAK-ANAK COSU AAAA PENGEN COSU AAAA QAQ. Ngemeng-ngemeng, kostum Elizaveta Heta Gakuen 90% , kufufufufu *smirk* .**

**Oh, ya, kalian silahkan pilih chara yang kalian ma uterus mau cosplay jadi apa.**

**Chara yang berpartisipasi: Alfred, Roderich, Natalia, Matthew, Yao, Mathias (Denmark), Arthur, Eduard, Tino, Raivis, Francis, Ludwig, Heracless, Elizaveta, Kiku, Toris, Lily (Liechtenstein), Feliciano, Lovin, Gilbert,Ivan, Berwald, Vash, Yekaterina(Ukraine), Alexander (Norway), Erik (Iceland), Fajar (Indonesia), Feliks, Ali (Malaysia) .**

**See Next Chapie~ ^w^/ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwo uwo~~ ternyata banyak juga yang rikues owo. Berhubung yang di rikuesin macem-macem anime/game , jadi mulai chapter ini cuma nerima rikues chara sebagai chara lain. Ex: project chapter depan "PANDORA HEARTS" , rikues Gilbert as Xerxes Break . Next chapter emang Pandora Hearts, jadi silahkan pilih ^^.**

**Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia the World Series © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Music Coorporation**

**Cosplay © ViraYuuki**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, Nista, Abal, OOC, OOT, OON(?)**

**Special Warning(?)**

**YAOI aka Boys Love**

**Rate T untuk jaga-jaga**

"Tadaima, Fajar-san" sambut Kiku saat Ia mendengar keributan diluar rumah, "Terima kasih kalian sudah bersedia datang dan silahkan ma—ah!" Heracless memeluk Kiku dengan tiba-tiba. Kiku yang sesak, meminta sang seme melepaskannya.

"Kiku-chan… krrrr" ternyata Heracless kembali tertidur. Kiku hanya bisa menghela napas . Kiku yang dibantu Antonio membawa Heracless menuju kamar.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apanya, Arthur?" Tanya Alfred yang masih memakan kekasih keduanya, Hamburger

"Kenapa disini ga ada panggung atau semacemnya? Ya gue sih berharap benar-benar ga ada cosplay atau apapun itu!"

"Kufufufufu, tenanglah maniak teh, untuk cosplay pertama kalian, kita cuma photo session aja" Jawab Fajar dengan entengnya

"Dan kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk kalian" Ujar Kiku yang sedang membawa kostum Hatsune Miku. Semuanya menelan ludah.

'Wahai mbah Beethoven, do'ain gue moga ga dapet ntu kostum nista' Roderich dengan tubuh gemetaran, memandang langit biru yang begitu indah; berdo'a

'Gue HERO! Gue ogah pake baju gituan! Gue seme!' batin Alfred ga nyambung

'Demi adek gue, gue kakaknya! Gue ga mau jadi bences di depan adek gue!' Vash menatap sayu yang kemudian tersentak melihat sang adik menatapnya, ayo-kak-pakai-baju-itu-pasti-manis .

'Demi ke-AWESOME-an gue, gue harus pake Kaito!'

'Semoga banyak yang crossdressing* , lumayan tambahan koleksi' Elizaveta senyum-senyum-mesem(?) sambil memeluk camdig nya.

'Kalo sampe gue cosu** in ntu, gue kutuk Fajar jadi alis gue!'

Dan berbagai komat-kamit lainnya. Fajar dan Kiku cekikikan melihat teman-temannya telihat desperado(?).

"Kalian masuk, gih. Biar cepet pilih-pilih kostumnya"

**=====COSPLAY?=====**

GLEK

"Ke-kenapa yang banyak kostum cewek, bastard?" yeah, keluarlah kata-kata mutiara dari bibir sekseh Lovino. Antonio menepuk punggung Lovino untuk menenangkan uke nya.

"Jangan sentuh gue, Tomato Bastard!"

"Setau abang, ini kostum dari Vocaloid deh. Mayoritas cewek character nya" Jelas Francis dengan gaya lebay berkelasnya(?)

.

.

.

"KAMPRET! ELU SADAR GA KITA MAYORITAS LAKI?" Bentak Mathias memecah keheningan sesaat

"Untuk kali ini gue setuju sama uzai" Ucap Alexander dengan deathglare mautnya, "Atau elu mau gue keluarin troll?"

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"?"

"Elu mau gue undang temen-temen ghoib gue?"

Kicep

Mereka semua hanya bisa berkicep ria. Ada yang berani berhadapan dengan teman-temin Fajar macem mba-mba cantik berambut panjang? Atau si shota imut berambut botak? Ah, apa mungkin ada yang berani dengan makhluk yang mirip pepesan? Ah, Vi jadi laper.

"Yep! Kiku, elu sebutin chara yang WAJIB dicosplay-in" Fajar sengaja menekankan kata wajib dan tersenyum yandere yang ga kalah ajib nya sama Ivan. Oh, ternyata Ivan juga kasih senyuman gratisnya loh. Ayo ayo yang suka gratisan #bah .

"Hatsune Miku…."

'Jangan gue jangan gue jangan gue'

"Arthur-san"

Pik

Pik

Pik

"KAMPRET! A*JING! B*BI! KENAPA GUE?"

"Ada fans elu yang pengen elu cosu si Miku" Jawab Fajar santai

"YANG RIKUES, DIEM DITEMPAT! GUE DATENGIN ELU YA! GUE AJAK ELU JALAN-JALAN GRATIS!"

"Shion Kaito" Lanjut Kiku

'Gue dong gue dong gue dong dong dong'

"Ivan-san"

"Da, berarti aku ga usah lepas syal, da?" Tanya Ivan

"Emang itu alesan kita milih elu. Elu mana mau lepas syal elu pan" Jawab Fajar berSWT ria

"KENAPA BUKAN GUE YANG AWESOME INI? GUEEEEEEE!" Gilbert dengan gaya yang sangat ga nyante nangis kejer di pojokan, nemenin si Matthew yang daritadi ga kebagian dialog.

"Kagamine Len-Rin"

'Gue Len gue Len gue Len'

"Alfred-san dan Matthew-san"

"YES! Gue yang disebut pertama, berarti gue Len!" Alfred berteriak senang dan langsung memeluk sang kembarannya sekaligus menjauhi adiknya dari sang albino mesum tersebut.

"Yasudahlah" Matthew hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaan yang biasanya memang dikira cewek.

"Meiko Sakine"

"Abang bersedia deh" Francis menawarkan diri, tetapi langsung ditolak Fajar

"Sori, cuy. Buat Meiko kita pilih…." Fajar menunjuk seorang wanita yang you-know-lah-ciri-ciri-fisiknya-yang-mendukung

"Eh? Aku? Ga apa-apa sih. Sekalian untuk menemani Vanya" Senyum Yekaterina

"Lanjut!" Ucap Fajar dengan gaya 'Tarik Mang' nya

"Kamui Gakupo"

'Gue dah gue aja asal laki dah gue mau dong gue dong'

"Antonio-san"

"YIPPI! Gue dapet chara laki, Yippi!" Sorak Antonio yang langsung menyambar kostum Gakupo-nya

"Jar, elu ga salah milih si Tomato bastard pake Gakupo ?" Tanya Lovino

"Iya vee~ lebih baik jangan vee~~" Feliciano ikut membantu perjuangan(?) kakaknya untuk membatalkan posisi Antonio sebagai Gakupo

"Elu iri , Lov?"

"Bukan itu alesannya, Fajar. Kalo tiba-tiba dark Antonio keluar gimana coba?" Ludwig menjelaskan maksud dari duo Vargas. Fajar hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ga apa-apa, da . kan biar seru, da"

'Psycho' batin mereka semua

"Megurine Luka"

'Jangan gue plis jangan gue'

"Natalia-san"

"Niisan, kekkon kekkon kekkon~~" Natalia langsung mengejar Ivan yang lari ketakutan

"SF-A2 Miki"

'mau nangis gue'

"Feliciano-san"

"YAHOO! Aku dapet peran, vee~!"

"Napa elu malah seneng coba? Dasar adek bego!" Lovino mencekik Feliciano. Ah~ hubungan persaudaraan yang indah~ /salah

"Lily"

'JANGAN GUE YA ALLAH, YA TUHANKU JANGAN GUE!'

"Alexander-san"

.

.

.

"UKE GUE EMANG COCOK COSU LILY!" dan tidak lama berselang, terkaparlah seorang Denmark itu dengan bersimbah darah. "Indah, da"

"Gumi"

'Gue pasrah dah'

"Vash-san"

"GUE DOR ELU SEMUA! GUE DOR! GUE BUNUH ELU PADA!" Vash langsung menembakan senapannya ke segala arah, sampai Lily memeluk kakaknya itu dan tersenyum, "Kakak pasti manis"

"Ugh—baiklah aku bersedia, asal Lily senang"

"Karena ini cuma percobaan, jadi ini chara terakhir" Jelas Fajar, "Kiku"

"Baik. Utatane Piko"

.

.

.

"Fa-Fajar-san ini pasti salah ketik kan?" Tanya Kiku sedikit tak percaya

"Elah, ya bener lah"

"Emang ada apaan?" Tanya Gilbert

"Di-disini tercatat, yang hars memakai Piko adalah…."

"?"

"Aku sendiri"

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK"

"Senjata makan tuan!"

"Nasip muka elu moe moe kyun, Kiku!" Fajar tertawa ngakak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiku

"Bu-bukankah perjanjian aku tidak diikutsertakan?" Tanya Kiku memelas

"Perjanjian batal! Kaga ada yang moe lagi selaen elu!"

"JADI MAKSUD ELU, ADEK GUE GA MOE GITU HAH? GUE DOR KEPALA ELU! GUE BOLONGIN! KAMPRET!"

Dan chapter ini berakhir dengan kejar-kejaran mesra(?) Fajar dan Vash .

**TBC, BERSUMBANG, TSUZUKU**

***Crossdress: Istilah di dunia percosplayan atau semacamnya, cosplay character beda gender dengan cosplayernya. Misal Matthew kebagian Kagamine Rin yang cewe, sedangkan dia MURNI cowok #dibunuhmatthew #lukirafeargarden .**

****Cosu: Karena Cosplay dalam pelafalan Jepang; Kosupure, jadi kebanyakan nyingkat Cosplay jadi Cosu.**

**AAAAAAAANGGGGG JELEK BANGET DAH! FIC SPAM INI! #tetepajadipublish .**

**Abis publish prolog kemaren langsung ada yang protes, "Mana Fear Garden, Namimori Café samaYou Are My Master nya?" #pundung .Banyak fic multi chapter yang belum rempong langsung bikin lagi yang baru. ASDFGHJKL.**

**Eto~ berhubung percobaan, jadi sedikit yang cosplay. Next Chappie : PANDORA HEARTS! Pilih character kalian melalui kotak ripyu. **

**See next chappie^w^/**


End file.
